


A Favor From The Doctor

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are on a case and they need some serious help. Dean knows Dr. Horrible is the only person who could give them a hand but the Doctor seems to recall that Dean owes him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor From The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> There's Superwho, Superlock, Superwholock, and now... Superhorrible!! 8D

"That's it. We need some serious help." Dean grumbled, wincing as Sam poured some more alcohol on the newly stitched cut on his shoulder. He and Sam had been on this case for almost an entire week and were getting nowhere. He knew whom he needed to call but that didn't mean he wanted to call him.

Dean waited until Sam left to wash his hands before taking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. There was only one number on the list that wasn't attached to a name. Just as he was about to push 'call', Sam came up behind him and Dean could almost hear Sam tense up.

"Dean you promised you'd never call him again." Sam's voice was pulled tight and when Dean spun around to look at him, his brother had his infamous 'I can't fucking believe you' bitchface on. Dean glared.

"Look Sam, we ain't got much of a choice. We're getting our asses handed to us and he's the only person I can think of. I'm calling him."

Not giving Sam a chance to talk sense into him, Dean pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear. His heart pounded as he listened to the rings, skipping a beat when the other end picked up.

"Dean Winchester." A smooth voice said. Dean tried not to breathe too hard into the phone's mic.

"Been a while." The voice continued. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and avoided looking at his brother.

"Yea." He answered, not able to get much more out. He imagined the blonde man sprawled out in his massive armchair, dressed in his red lab coat and goggles just because.

Dean didn't know but he was right of course. The Doctor shifted in the chair, getting more comfortable with his legs hanging over the arm.

"You must be in some serious trouble if you're calling me." He said, tallying a victory mark when Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yea, listen. I'm calling because I... I need a favor."

Dean was already bracing himself when the silence from the other end came.

A slow smile had begun to spread across Dr. Horrible's face.

"A favor? Really? Because as I recall, you still owe me for last time."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Sam couldn't hear a word of what was going on. His brother had taken a seat on the bed across from his and was watching him with a mixture of irritation and curiosity.

"Yea I know I do but... Can we talk about that some other time?" He said, casting a glance in Sam's direction, getting a thousand suspicious questions shot at him via Sam's expression.

"Why? Why not now?" Dr. Horrible asked, piecing it together when Dean didn't answer him. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"Is Sam there? Does he not know about last time I helped you out?"  
Dean once again failed to answer the other man. He heard an amused snort.

"Why don't you go ahead and put me on speaker so we can all chat together."

Dean thought about arguing but thought twice and clicked the button, holding the phone in the palm of his hand between himself and Sam. Sam scooted forward so that he could hear better.

"Hi Sam, I wanted to say something that I think you need to hear. Now, Dean here has asked a favor from me before. Remember that warlock from a few months back? And how Dean magically seemed to know just how to build that weapon?"

If looks could kill. Dean avoided his brother's eyes as the doctor continued.

"I helped him then and he still owes me. You're not in Kansas anymore kids. Debts require payment and I want mine. So before I help you with this, Dean needs to do something for me first."

The blonde doctor sunk back down into his chair with a smirk on his face, waiting for the brothers' answer. He had really had to dig to find information on killing super powerful warlocks. That was a huge favor that he had done Dean. It was about time Winchester paid up. He picked at a thread on his chair's cushion, waiting.

Dean finally looked at Sam who was in turn staring at him; the 'I can't fucking believe you' expression was back. There was something else mixed in there as well. Acceptance maybe. The warlock had nearly killed Sam and that's when Dean had 'discovered' the knowledge about the anti-warlock cannon. Sam knew Dean had gotten help from someone but when he had asked, the older Winchester had dodged his questions like a pro.

The doctor was slowly loosing patience. He had a meeting with Bad Horse in 30 minutes. He didn't have time to wait any longer. He flicked a piece of lint off of his red lab coat.

"So. What's it gonna be?" He asked.

Dean and Sam stared at each other for a second longer before Dean heaved a sigh.

"What do you want?"

A particularly nasty smirk split Dr. Horrible's face.


End file.
